Fighter
| thac0_rating = | apr_rating = | proficiency_rating = | lore_rating = }} Fighters are a class available to player characters. Description Class features * May wear helmets. * May wear any armor and use any weapon. * May achieve Grand Mastery (five slots) with any weapon class. * May achieve Specialization (two slots) in any fighting style and allocate three slots in Two-Weapon Style. * Hit Die: d10 * Prime Requisites For Dual-Classing: Strength Class Kits Berserker Advantages * May use Rage ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. ** RAGE: The enraged state lasts one turn. While enraged, a Berserker gains a bonus of +2 to their attack and damage rolls as well as to their Armor Class, and becomes immune to charm, confusion, fear, feeblemind, hold, imprisonment, level drain, maze, stun, and sleep. The Berserker also gains 15 temporary Hit Points which are taken away at the end of their berserk spree, possibly knocking them unconscious. Disadvantages * Becomes winded after berserking: -2 penalty to Armor Class, to-hit rolls, and damage rolls. * May not Specialize in ranged weapons. ---- Wizard Slayer Advantages * Each successful hit bestows a 25% cumulative chance of spell failure on the target. * +1% Magic Resistance per level through level 19. * Alternating +5% and +1% Magic Resistance from level 20 onwards. Disadvantages * May not use any magic items apart from weapons and armor. ---- Kensai Advantages * +2 bonus to Armor Class. * +1 to hit and damage rolls every 3 levels. * +1 bonus to Speed Factor every 4 levels. * May use the Kai ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. **'KAI': All successful attacks within the next 10 seconds deal maximum damage. Disadvantages * May not wear any armor. * May not use ranged weapons (both missile and thrown). * May not wear gauntlets or bracers. ---- Dwarven Defender Advantages * May use Defensive Stance once per day. Gains one use at level 1, one use at level 4, and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. **'DEFENSIVE STANCE': For 1 turn, the Dwarven Defender gains +50% resistance to all forms of physical damage, a +2 bonus to Saving Throws, and a 50% movement rate penalty. * Gains 5% resistance to crushing, slashing, piercing, and missile damage every 5 levels to a maximum of 20% at level 20. * Hit Die: d12 Disadvantages * Race restricted to dwarf. * May not exceed High Mastery (four slots) in axes and war hammers. * May not exceed Specialization (two slots) in any other weapon. ---- Barbarian Note: Originally, Barbarian was a separate class by itself, but the recent patches of the Enhanced Edition have included it as a class kit under Fighter. Class Features * May not wear armor heavier than splint mail. * May not exceed Specialization (two slots) with any weapon class. * May achieve Specialization (two slots) in any fighting style and allocate three slots in Two-Weapon Style. * Moves 2 points faster than other characters. * Immune to backstab. * May use the Rage ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. **'RAGE': The enraged status lasts for 5 rounds and provides a +4 bonus to Strength and Constitution, a -2 penalty to Armor Class and a +2 bonus to Saving Throws vs. Spell, as well as immunity to all charm, hold, fear, maze, stun, sleep, confusion, and level drain spells''.'' *11th level: Gains 10% resistance to crushing, slashing, piercing, and missile damage. An additional 5% is gained at levels 15 and 19. *Hit Die: d12 ---- Biography "Although the life of a warrior has always held your heart, the huge cities and bustling crowds of southern Faerûn has made you restless. You have tired of following the orders of too many career-minded officers that seek office rather than success on the battlefield, and become irritated by the presence of so many soldiers upon the streets looking for work, that it seemed oftentimes you couldn't swing a blade on a street without hitting a newly formed mercenary company. Perhaps it was for this reason you chose to head to the North, where the untamed wilderness would be a better place to seek one's fortune, and the lands themselves had yet to be broken by the passage of man and the slow creep of civilization. Perhaps in the shadow of the Spine of the World, you can find the adventure and glory you seek, and a chance to carve a name for yourself in the snow-covered lands." Source * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition - Manual 2 - Mastering Melee & Magic See also * Fighters * Warriors * Fighter portraits External Links * Category:Classes Category:Icewind Dale (game) Category:Icewind Dale: EE Category:Warriors